Sonic VS Spyro
Sanic VS Supairo (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede V2 Sketch-1541247426550.png|EmperorDedede V1 Sonic vs Spyro.PNG|DENSTIFY1 S1e1.png|Potato28 Sonic vs spyro.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Sonic vs SpyroZ.PNG|ZDogg S SonicSpyro.jpg|Jioto576 Sonic-VS-Spyro.jpg|Vrokorta Sonic vs spyro.png|RatedMforMario Adobe 20190216 182504.jpg|WarpedMask V1 Adobe 20190216 182658.jpg|WarpedMask V2 Sonic VS Spyro Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Sonicvsspyro.png|Randomination Sonic vs Spyro.png|Gogeta46power Eponymous Power by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Spyro vs Sonic.jpg|Oofman789 Sonic VS Spyro (Sharaku).PNG|Sharaku Jr. Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spyro the Dragon is a What-if death battle featuring Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name and Spyro the Dragon from the series of the same name. It is first adopted Death Battle By EmperorDedede Description Season 1 Episode 1! 'SEGA '''VS 'Activision'! The battle between two hot-headed protagonist of eponymous franchises, but wich iconic Video Game animal is stronger? The Hedgehog or The Dragon?'' Thumbnails are appreciated Interlude (*Cues:Invader*) Wiz: In the Video Games, they exist all types of heroes, Plumbers, warriors, knights. Boomstick: And the most importants, anthropomorphic animals, and this two are one of the iconics mascots of their companies, like Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! Sonic Intro (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Wiz: And Spyro the Dragon, the powerful purple hero of the Dragon Realm. Spyro Intro (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win... a Death Battle! Sonic Spins Into DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog*) Boomstick: Long time ago in the Kingdom of Mobius,the evil Dr. Eggman 'Ivo' Robotnik,robotize all the king-''' Wiz: No Canon. 'Boomstick: Ok...The Freedom Fighte-' Wiz: No Canon, again. '''Boomstick: And What is canon?! Wiz: The Dr. 'Ivo' Eggman Robotnik robotize all the world,but when he try to robotize the Green Hill,he was stopped by the Blue Bur. Boomstick: Oh... Ok... I guess... 'Background' *Name:Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. *Height:3'3 *Weight:35 Kg *Classification:Anthropomorphic Hedgehog. *Freedom Fighter *Age:16 Years. *He's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: Sonic is not like the normal hedgehogs,he has a superhuman physique overall, especially his best skill...The speed. Boomstick:''*Singing* ''Because he's the fastest thing alive! Wiz: But he was caught by a giant lighting bolt in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, wich is Non-canon by the way. Boomstick: He died like a hero Wiz,trying to save an electric Squirrel,because it's his job Wiz, save animals. Wiz: Ok, let's continue, Sonic still defeating Eggman during through the years, destroying his robots and defeating planetary threats. Boomstick: The funny thing is that almost all Final Boss are never robots,like this guys. 'Abilities' *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light Speed Dash *Martial Arts *Blue Tornado *Chaos Control Spin Dash.png|Spin Dash Sonic The Hedgehog SSB4 (9).jpg|Homing Attack Adventure Light Speed Attack.png|Light Speed Attack Heroes BlueTornado.png|Blue Tornado Chaos control.gif|Chaos Control Wiz: Sonic has several techniques that are based in his ability to spin,like the '''Spin Dash',with this techniques Sonic becomes a Spinball and is throw foward.'' Boomstick: The Homing Attack,with this,Sonic becomes a Spinball...again but this time he launches to the target that he want to attack,in a Spin Dash attack in the mid-air. '' '' Wiz: The Light Speed Dash,with this attack Sonic travels along a trail of rings at speed of light,and without rings,also Sonic can do this ability in Mid-Air. Boomstick: Sonic also know f*cking Martial Arts,and he can dance breakdance to!,wow,this is the best Hedgehog that i've never seen. Wiz: Well,not all the Hedgehogs have Super Speed and know Breakdancing, with '''The Blue Tornado '''Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent leaving a blue trail, this trail becomes a Tornado and send the enemies to fly. Boomstick: And the Chaos Control, Sonic can only perform this techniques if he is in contact with at least one Chaos Emerald, and with the Chaos Control he can do this: *Teleportation *Time Freezing *Portal Creation Boomstick: Is strange that a little emerald can do that, but i never studied fictional science so meh. 'Power-Ups' *Shields **Flame **Aqua **Thunder *Wisps **White Boost **Black Bomb **Red Burst **Violet Void **Yellow Drill *Chaos Emerald **Chaos Control **Super Forms *Super Sonic **Flight **Invincibility **Time Limit **Power increases 1000% **Positive Energy Aura *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic **Featless but cool *Invincibility Box 5B874224-A4AE-44C0-8E0C-AB4C16C904B7.jpg|Flame Shield 854FDE27-48AC-4D54-BD76-706AA3B20141.jpg|Thunder Shield F7384C33-1CA7-46BA-914B-8BC732EFC5E4.jpg|Aqua Shield SonicForcesWispsModel.png|Wisps E15933984ea08719de5429039c0684e8.png|Dark Sonic Archie Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic Hyper Sonic (Blind Ferret).gif|Hyper Sonic SMInvincibility.png|Invincibility Box Wiz: Sonic also has an extensive arsenal of power-ups like his Retro Rival. Boomstick: Like his multiple shields, with this shields Sonic can resist fire, electricity and can breath in the water, because Sonic can't swim. Wiz: Fun fact: Sonic is the only character in the Mario & Sonic Olympic Games franchise who uses float in the swimming tests, also Sonic has access to the powers of the race know as the '''Wisps',with the White Wisp Sonic becomes a white lightning, with the Black Wisp Sonic becomes a giant bomb.'' Boomstick: With the Red Wisp he becomes a burning arrow, with the Violet Wisp he becomes a hungry mini Black Hole and with the Yellow Wisp he becomes a lethal drill who destroys everything in his path, also when Sonic uses the Yellow Drill he can swim and breath in water. Wiz: Also can uses the seven Chaos Emerald, an ancient stones who can let Sonic use the Chaos Control and his Super Forms, like '''Dark Sonic', but this transformation only feat is defeated two robots so this transformation is featless...'' Boomstick: But now with the Badass transformations, like Super Sonic with this transformation, Sonic becomes invincible, he can fly, he can perform the Arrow of Light and his power increases...1000%?!,Seriously?! Also he have a Positive Energy Aura that allows Super Sonic o pacify pretty angry people... Or creatures. Wiz: The weak spot of Super Sonic is his time limit based in the number of the rings, if Sonic only have 50 Rings...Bye bye Super Sonic, and his most powerful Super Form...'Hyper Sonic', Sonic can perform this Super Form with the Super Emeralds and this is a better version of Super Sonic. Boomstick: This Super Form is just Super Sonic but with Rainbows. Wiz: Yep, but this Hyper Form finally get light speed,increases all Super Sonic's abilities and can the Hyper Flash, a glow that can destroy all the enemies and partially damages the bosses, but has the same weak spot of Super Sonic. Boomstick: And the invincibility box, when Sonic hit this box he gets a bright and Invincible aura that lasts a while. 'Feats' *Has continuously defeat Dr. Eggman and his creations. *Defeated Planet threats like Metal Overlord, Dark Gaia, and Perfect Chaos. *Briefly outran and survived a Black Hole. *His fight with Metal Sonic caused Mountains-sized stalagnite to be dislodged from a floating Continent. *Can smash robots made of metal. *Survived Atmospheric reentry multiple times. *Vibrates fast enough to heal himself. *Defeated Universal threats like Solaris and Time Eater. *With the Emeralds are more powerful than the Final Egg Blaster. **The Final Egg Blaster can destroy a bunch of Stars with just one shoot. Wiz: Sonic has managed to defeated Eggman every time that Robotnik tries to conquer the world, even when Eggman had monsters under his controls who can destroy planets like Dark Gaia or Perfect Chaos. Boomstick: Or when the monster betrayed Eggman,Sonic also can outran an artificial Black Hole for a few seconds and survived inside the Black Hole. Wiz: Considering that the Black Hole was artificial and not a real one, this doesn't make Sonic faster than light or with Star level durability, also his fight Metal Sonic caused that a Mountain-sized stalagnite fall from a floating continent. Boomstick: I didn't know that Angel Island was a continent. Wiz: What? No! *Sigh*. Boomstick: But this is not all, Sonic can destroy metal robots by jumping over his bodies, survive falls from the space and is capable to heal himself by just vibrating. Wiz: Sonic also defeated Universal threats like the Time Eater. Boomstick: With the help of cool young Sonic from the past. Wiz: And Solaris, a god "who can destroy all the realities by just exist". Boomstick: With the help of Edgy Sonic and White Shadow. Wiz: But, Sonic can't scale to this threats because he does not have the source to defeat them completely, but Sonic can scale with the Chaos Emerald to the Final Egg Blaster, who can destroy a bunch of stars, making him a Multi Solar System Buster with Super Sonic. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: But... 'Faults' *Cocky *Overconfident *Most transformations have a time limit *Water *His Movie Design Wiz: Sonic can be cocky and overconfident with his opponents, and in the end this can be bad for Sonic, for example, the time when he die. Boomstick: But he was revived by the kiss of a princess, and the water can be his worst nightmare. (*Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog Music: Drowning*) (Sonic Drowns) Boomstick: That music is still being so f*cking creepy... (*Cues: Green Hill Zone*) Wiz: Also, Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic have a time limit, if both transformations loses 50 rings then both transformations end. Boomstick: But in the end, Sonic is still being the fastest thing alive!... But one thing Wiz, why the Sega's Twitter is with a lot of memes? Wiz: Because this Boomstick... This: Boomatick: AAAAH!! MY EYES! PUT THE SPYRO BIOGRAPHY! PUT THE DRAGON'S BIO! (Don't kill me for this please :v) Infinite: ''I'll show you how outclassed you really are!'' Sonic: ''I'm in a class all my own! Time to put-up or shut up, Infinite!'' Spyro Charges Againts DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Spyro Theme*) 'Background' *Age: 12 *Height: 3'0" *Weight: ? *Species: Thanos Dragon Purple Dragon *Nationality: Dragon Realm *Adopted by Dragonflies *Adoptived Brother to Sparx *Reincarnated every 10 Generations Wiz: The prophecy of the purple dragon say that, an special dragon will born every ten generations, becoming the hero of the Dragon Realms. Boomstick: But a dark evil wizard called Malefor knew about this legend, and he wanted to destroy the baby, but a Guardian Dragon called Ignitus do the best thing, he throw the egg to the river, like all the good parents, wait, this guy isn't the father of Spyro, right? Wiz: No, anyways, the egg where Spyro born was adopted by Dragonflies. Boomstick: Little Yellow Dragons who can fly. Wiz: emmm, no, they are a type of insect. Boomstick: No Wiz, you are wrong, they are little yellow dragons, oh wait *Reads the Encyclopedia* oh yeah, they are bugs. Wiz: *Sighs* Fine... Spyro grew up with his adoptive brother Sparx, becoming a great fighter. Boomstick: He trained in everything, except his wings, Spyro can fly, but just several meters up, and a dragon who can't fly isn't a dragon, it's a dinosaur, wait, a purple dinosaurios... LIKE BARNE-''' Wiz: BUT isntead of training his wings, he was able to improve his headbutting ability. '''Boomstick: Yes, later Spyro and Sparx saved Dragon Realms from Malefor and other threats like Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Destroyer, etc, and he continued saving other realms... I was expecting that he only saved the Dragon's Realms but ok. Wiz: He also crossovered with Crash Bandicoot in several games, but that's another history. 'Abilities' *Charge *Limited Flight *Wing Shield **Can use his wings as a shield *Breaths **Fire **Ice **Lightning **Earth *Claw Combos *Headbash/Horn Smash/Ground Pound Spyro charge2.jpg|Charge Spyro_flap.jpg|Flight Spyro_fire.jpg|Fire Breath Spyro_ice2.jpg|Ice Breath 764px-Spyro_electric.jpg|Electric Breath Earth_Rocket.jpg|Earth Breath/Rocket Spyro_head.jpg|Ground Pound Wiz: Since Spyro could not train his wings, he focused his combat mode on his '''Charge', Spyro charges againts his opponents with his horns, sending them to fly.'' Boomstick: But even with his weakened wings, Spyro have the abilitie to fly... Only a few meters above the floor. Wiz: Spyro thanks to his dragon biology, he have a lot of different '''breaths', he can throw Fire Balls, Ice Crystals, Electric Beams and Earth Beams made of elemental energy.'' Boomstick: He can also use his wings as a shield, make combos with his claws and he can also break rocks by while he is flying in the air and then he falls over the rock and then... Crash!, he break the rock with his head, this guy really have a hot-head. Wiz: That pun was really bad. Boomstick: No it wasn't Wiz, it was the best pun of all! Wiz: *Sighs* 'Power-Ups' *Invincibility *Unlimited Flying *Magic **Teleport Spell **Move Spell **Shock Spell **Egg Spell **Cyclone Spell **Banish Spell *Art of Dragon Kata **Horn Jab **Horn Slide **Horn Toss **Tail Hammer **Tail Swipe **Tail Stab **Tail Thunder **Chi Wings **Chi Punch **Chi Roar *Dragon Time *Aether **Dark **Light *Dark Spyro Shadowstone.png|Shadowstone TeleportSpell.png|Teleport Spell MoveSpell.png|Move Spell ShockSpell.jpg|Shock Spell EggSpell.png|Egg Spell CycloneSpell.png|Cyclone Spell BanishSpell.png|Banish Spell Dark Spyro.png|Dark Spyro Wiz: Spyro also has a large amount of Power-Ups, which can give him '''Invincibility', Unlimited Flight or he can use several spells of Magic.'' Boomstick: That magic can allow Spyro to teleport with the Teleport Spell, move things with his mind with the Move Spell, and also he can transform into a freaking egg!! I'ts so ridiculous that it's actually useful. Wiz: Exactly, With the '''Egg Spell' Spyro can transform into an egg to access very small places, with the Cyclone Spell Spyro can create a small tornado to attack his enemies, with the Shock Spell he can call a lightning that damages his enemies in area when it comes into contact in the ground.'' Boomstick: And with the Banish Spell Spyro summons a big blast from the sky that damages his enemies... In area again, but this blast it's super effective againts Ghost Pokémo-''' Wiz: Shadow Creatures... '''Boomstick: Hey! I was going to say that... or not? Wiz: *Sighs* Anyways, with the Banish Spell Spyro defeated the Sorcerer, he can use '''Dragon Time' to slow down time, and he can use the Art of Dragon Kata.'' Boomstick: And this art is f*cking Karate! Wiz: Yes, the Dragon Kata it's an ancient Dragon martial art, the bad thing of this art is that Spyro needs the '''Shadowstone' to use it, the good thing is that Spyro possess the artifact.'' Boomstick: With the Dragon Karate he can charge againts his enemies and stab them with several horn attacks, use his tail as a weapon, throw Chi energy with his wings, throw Chi energy balls and roar so strong that he can create Shockwaves! Wiz: Also, Spyro can acces to '''Dark Spyro', this form is the result of the Aether being corrupted by Dark Magic or Negative Emotions.'' Boomstick: In this form Dark Spyro can use two special powers, with Dark Aether Dark Spyro throws a Kamehameha that affects his opponents at an atomic scale, and with Dark Aether Fury, Spyro throws two beams, the first beam petrifies him opponent, the second end the work. Wiz: However, Spyro can be knocked out of this form with positive emotions. 'Feats' *Defeated Gnasty Gnorc *Flew faster than 159 mph *Can dodge lightnings *Defeated Malefor with help of Cynder *Defeated The Destructor *Can easily destroy metal with his Charge attack *Rebuilt the entire Planet with Aether **This is also a Speed Feat *Survived an explosion that covered a Small Island *Comparable to the Giants, who have destroyed an island with their combined power Wiz: Spyro has also shown great feats, he defeated Gnasty Gnorc, who defeated all the other Dragons by freezing them in crystal. Boomstick: He is fast enough to dodge lightnings, also he can fly faster than freaking biplanes, which can move at 159 mph. Wiz: He can easily destroy metal with his Charge Attack, he also survived an explosion that covered a small Island. Boomstick: But wait! This isn't the only Island Buster feat that Spyro has shown, he also scale to the Giant boys, who destroyed an entire Island with all their power combined in a Power Ranger style! Wiz: What?... Boomstick: Yes, they attacked at a same objetive at the same time, like the Power Rangers! Wiz: *Sighs* Fine, Spyro also defeated Malefor with the help of Cynder, who created a vortex that pulled a celestial body, comparing the mass of the moon and the distance of this to the Earth, we can say that Malefor had to use an energy of '''167.6 Ninatons of TNT', enough energy to destroy a Dwarf Star.'' Boomstick: Holy shit! That's too mathematic! Anyways, Spyro also defeated The Destructor, who was going to destroy the planet and build a new one. Wiz: When Spyro defeated him, he rebuilded the entire planet by putting al the shattered pieces back into their places, this is also a speed feat since Spyro repaired the entire planet at Sub-Relativistics speeds. Boomstick: Wow, I never imagined that such a small dragon was so fast. Wiz: He's actually not that small, but yeah, he is fast. 'Faults' *Curious *Cocky *Arrogant *If he uses all his abilities, he would need some time to recover Wiz: But even with those amazing feat, Spyro have several faults, like for example, he is extremely curious and carefree. Boomstick: He's also cocky and arrogant, which has brought him problems, which he obviously wasn't looking for. Wiz: And if he uses all his abilities such as his spells, arts, or attacks, he would need a time to recover and to use this abilities again. Boomstick: But even with this faults, Spyro is still being the great hero of the Dragon Realm! Spyro: ''Mess with the dragon, you get the horns!'' 'Extra' Source of Spyro's feats and Techniques/Spells Credit for Spyro's AP Calc goes to DeathBattleDino in DeviantArt Intermission sketch-1544865780794.png Sonic VS Spyro Intermission (Dedede).png sketch-1563277747248.png Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! (Location: Dragon Realms) (*Cues: Angel Island Zone Act 1*) In the inmense sky we can see how a red and white biplane is flying over Dragon Realms, mounted on it area Yellow Fox (The driver of the Biplane) and a blue hedgehog lying on the wing of the vehicle, they were Miles "Tails" Prower ''and '''Sonic the Hedgehog', which were looking for a Chaos Emerald in the Tornado. Tails:'' Hey Sonic wake up! The radar says that there is a Chaos Emerald down there.'' Sonic: ''Huh? *Looks Down* Alright, let's go!'' The Blue Bur jumped out of the Biplane going directly to the radar coordinates... Now in the ground, we can see how a purple dragon is walking throught the forest with a little light following him, they were Sparx the Dragonfly and Spyro the Dragon, the hero of the Dragon Realm stopped in front of a tree. Spyro:'' 'Huh? What is this? It was a Chaos Emerald, Spyro was going to grab the Emerald when he looked at the sky, noticing that something was falling towards him, it was Sonic, who landed on top of Spyro, the Hedgehog got up and grabbed the Chaos Emerald, the Dragon got up and angrily looking at Sonic. '''Spyro:'' Hey! Who are you and what are you doing with that?'' Sonic: ''I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, a guy of adventures! And I come for this emerald.'' (*Cues: Boss Battle! - Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy*) The Dragonfly began to fly around Sonic trying to attack him, but the Blue Bur simply sent Sparx flying away with a simple finger flick, Spyro was in shock. Spyro: ''Sparx! NO!!'' Then Sonic turned back and began to walk away, but without time to react he got hitted in the back by a charge of the Dragon hero, then the Hedgehog got up and he put a combat position. Sonic: ''Alright little horns, you asked for it!'' Then Spyro got ready to charge againts the Blue Bur again. FIGHT Sketch-1549655686186.png|EmperorDedede SonicVSSpyroFight!.jpg|Jioto576 Sonic-VS-Spyro-Fight-Render.jpg|Vrokorta The Dragon charged again againts the Hedgehog, who easily dodged the attack, Sonic jumped using the Spin Dash againts Spyro, colliding with him and sending him several meters back, the Dragon Hero recovered quickly and used the Shadowstone. Sonic: ''Wow, what is that?'' Spyro charged again againts Sonic, but this time perfoming one of the Dragon Kata techniques, Horn Jab, the Dragon Hero quickly ran towards the Blue Bur trying to stab him with his horns, but this dodged the Dragon without any problem. Sonic: ''You're too slo-'' But he couldn't end his sentence when Spyro throwed several fireballs towards him, Sonic reacted quickly but with some problems he dodged all the fireballs, only to be hitted in the back by another of the Dragon's charges. Spyro: ''Haha! Take that!'' The hedgehog was sended flying, crossing the whole forest and falling near a lake. Sonic: ''Agh, water... Not again.'' The Dragon Hero used a Power-Up, getting the Unlimited Flight and then flying out of the forest and flying to where Sonic was, the Blue Bur became a ball when he saw Spyro flying towards him, then he throwed himself againts the Dragon, using the Homing Attack and hitting Spyro several times. The Dragon Hero dodged one of the attack of the Hedgehog, then he throwed an Electric Beam towards him, who quickly equiped himself with the Thunder Shield, easily resisting the beam. Sonic: ''Hah! Too slow!'' Spyro rushed towards Sonic, concentrating his Chi in front of him, the Hedgehog seeing this prepared to defend himself againts any of the attacks of the Dragon Hero, but this used one of his Magic Spells, the Teleport Spell, appearing in front of the Hedgehog, catching him off guard and then hitting him with the Chi Punch, sending him towards the lake. Spyro: ''Who's the slow guy now?... Huh?'' Spyro was surprised of seeing a Yellow flash coming from the lake, suddenly, the ground below him began to tremble, the Dragon jumped and began to glide over the ground only to see his opponent, Sonic, coming out of the ground, now equipped with the power of the Yellow Wisp. Sonic: ''Yellow Drill!'' The Dragon Hero quickly used Ground Pound, succesfully hitting the Hedgehog and knocking out the Yellow Wisp, Sonic landed in the ground while Spyro throwed a Water Beam towards the Blue Bur, throwing him several meters back. Sonic: ''Agh! Water too?!'' Spyro: ''Hey! I didn't ended with this.'' The Purple Dragon prepared to throw an Earth Beam, Sonic seeing this quickly taked a Power-Up out, but before the camera could focus on the Power-Up, Spyro threw the Elemental Energy Beam, succesfully hitting gim and creating a huge smoke screen, then the Dragon Hero landed near the smoke. Spyro: ''Ha! This will teach y-'' But without time to finish talking, Spyro was hitted by the Blue Bur, who used the Invincibility Box, surviving the attack without any scratch. The Purple Dragon used another spell, the Move Spell, with this, Spyro began to levitate the Hedgehog with his mind, who started to shake nerviously. Sonic: ''Hey! What the hell?!'' And suddenly, Sonic was sended to fly a few meters towards the soy while the Dragon was charging a huge Fireball, seeing this, the Blue Bur hurried to look everywhere in the sky, and then locating a Red Wisp a few meters in front of him, impulsing towards the Wisp and succesfully grabbing him. Sonic: ''Come here!'' Sonic used the power of the Red Wisp, becoming a Red Burst and rushing towards Spyro, who defended himself throwing the huge Fireball, which didn't affected the Red Burst, who ended hitting the Dragon and throwing him towards the forest. Spyro: ''Ouch!... That Burns.'' The Purple Dragon throwed a Water Beam again againts the Hedgehog, but this time affecting him and then knocking the Red Wisp out of him, the Blue Bur stopped in mid-air looking at Spyro's direction, hitting him several times at the Speed of Light. Sonic: ''C'mon step it up!'' The Dragon angrily used the Shock Spell, throwing a thunder towards the ground and creating a huge Shockwave, paralyzing the Hedgehog and then throwing a small tornado towards him with the Cyclone Spell, when Sonic was not paralyzed, he had the tornado in front of him. Sonic: ''Ha! Do you think that's a tornado?'' The Blue Bur started running around the tornado, dissipating it and then creating a Blue Tornado with the Blue trail that he left behind him while he was running, this started to attract the Dragon Hero, and then throwing him to the air, Spyro stabilized in the air, watching how Sonic taked out a Purple Wisp. Spyro: ''What is that little shi-'' But then, the Hedgehog transformed into the Purple Void, rushing quickly towards the Purple Dragon with the inttentions of absorbing him, the Dragon seeing himself near his end used the Dragon Time, slowing down his opponent and then, flying a few meters over him, he used the Banish Spell, eliminating Sonic's Wisp, turning him to normal, and then headbutting him, sending him directly to the ground and creating a crater. Sonic woke up a bit stunned, above him, Spyro began to get tired, his eyes becomes eyes without pupils, and his skin becomes dark, the Dragon Hero has transformed into Dark Spyro... (*Cues: Crisis City - All - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music Extended*) Dark Spyro: ''I'm done with this!'' Sonic: ''Huh... What have happened to y-'' The new Spyro quickly hitted Sonic, sending him flying towards the sky and then following him, breaking the sound barrier... ---- (Location: The Sky) Tails was resting in the Tornado, flying over the area and waiting for his blue partner. Tails: ''This is weird... Sonic didn't sent me any message to pick him up... huh?'' The little fox looked out of the biplane, only to see that the Blue Bur was coming at full speed towards him, crashing into the Tornado. Tails: ''Sonic!'' Sonic: ''Hey Tails... oof... Long time no see...'' Tails: ''What happened?'' Sonic: ''I have been attacked by an strange purple liza-'' But without any time to finish, the Dragon Hero hitted the Biplane with the enough strenght to destroy the wing of the vehicle and causing it to fall. Tails: ''SONIC!!!!'' Sonic: ''TAILS!!!'' The voice of the Fox was silenced when he and the Tornado fell, dissapearing into the clouds, Sonic (Who was falling too) closed his fist with anger and dissapeared into the clouds too, the Dark Dragon laughted after seeing this. Dark Spyro: ''Haha! That will teach you two to not mess with the Dragon!'' But suddenly, reappearing from the clouds, a dark figure hitted Spyro several times, throwing him several meters away, this figure turned out to be the Hedgehog, which had been transformed into Dark Sonic. Dark Spyro: ''Huh, I see that you want to play hard.'' Both Dark Transformations clashed, creating several shock waves and moving from one side to another, seeming to be teleporting, but in the end, the Dragon managed to strike a good blow at the Hedgehog, causing him to be stunned and losing his Dark Form, falling again. Dark Spyro: ''See ya!'' Then, the Dark Dragon started to charge the Dark Aether Beam, but at that moment, Sonic became aware again, then he taked out all the Chaos Emerald, at the same time that he was screaming, his skin was becoming yellow with a golden aura and his pupils became and red... He became Super Sonic. Super Sonic: ''Now I'll show you!'' '' '' Spyro finished charging the Dark Aether Beam, firing it at the Blue Bur, who quickly aboided the beam and started rushing towards the Dragon, who also charged againts the Hedgehog, both collided creating a shock wave that shaked the entire forest below them, that's when the Hedgehog started to shine, it was his Postive Energy Aura, then, a strange energy surrounded the Dark Dragon. Dark Spyro: What '''are '''you '''doing '''to '''me?! '''Super Sonic: ''Positive emotions, pal.'' Spyro's negative thoughts began to dissapear, causing him to return to his normal form and fell unconscious, Super Sonic looked at him and got ready to attack. Super Sonic: ''Time to end this!'' The Blue Bur flew at maximun speed towards the unconscious Dragon, who recieved the attack of Super Sonic, Arrow of Light, dividing his body in two halves, the Hedgehog landed in the ground, becoming his base form, while the halves of Spyro fell a few meters away from me. Sonic: ''Sorry lizard, good luck for the next time!'' "Sonic!!!" (Cut Music) Sonic turned around when he heard the voice that sayed his name, it was Tails, who was alive. Sonic: ''Tails! You are okay?'' Tails: ''Yeah I'm fine... but the Tornado isn't that fine...'' The Hedgehog looked at the Biplane, which was totally destroyed. Sonic: ''Ugh... Can you fix it?'' Tails: ''Sure! Only give me a few minutes!'' Sonic: ''Cool!... Only let me rest... I'm so tired...'' KO! We see how Sonic is sleeping while Tails is reparing the Tornado. ---- We can see the two halves of Spyro's dead body while Sparx is flying with a sad expresion over him. Conclusion (*Cues: SONIC: The Hedgehog Trailer Song - Gangsta's Paradise*) Boomstick: Oh that's cute... And sad at the same time... Wiz: Spyro was a great opponent, while he could have better Combat Experience than Sonic and tied in Intelligence with him, Sonic simply had everything to win. Boomstick: In terms of speed, Sonic left Spyro as a turtle. Wiz: While Spyro is fast enough to rebuilt the planet in a very short time, Sonic can run at speeds much fasters than light, which was confirmed in an official Sega guide and in different games like Sonic Advanced. Boomstick: He was also way Stronger and more Durable, because while Spyro beat and took hits from both Malefor and The Destructor which best feats were Planet Busters/Darf Star Busters, Sonic in his Super Form and with all the Chaos Emerald destroyed the Final Egg Buster, which destroyed a bunch of Star Systems, making him far above than anything that Spyro have done. Wiz: Sonic also got the abilities and the versatility, plus some of Sonic's Powe-Ups counters some of Spyro's magic, like the Flame Shield could counter the Fire Breath, the Aqua Shield could counter the Water Breath, and the Thunder Shield could counter Spyro's Electric Breath. Boomstick: But can not Spyro stop time with the Dragon Time? Wiz: Well he can't totally stop time, he just slow down time, but even with that, Spyro doesn't have any attack that could automatically kill Sonic. Boomstick: But what about Dark Spyro and the Dark Aether Breath? That could kill Sonic instantly. Wiz: Well, the Positive Emotions Aura of Super Sonic could counter Dark Spyro since his weakness are the positive and good emotions, and about the Dark Aether, Sonic could easily dodge it without so much problems. Boomstick: So in the end, Spyro was just too slow! Wiz: The winner is '''Sonic the Hedgehog'.'' Advantages & Disvantages '- Sonic (Winner):' *+Better Attack Potency *+More Durable *+Faster *+Versatility *+Better Powers/Abilities *+Stronger *=Intelligence *-Less Experienced '- Spyro (Loser):' *+More Experienced *=Intelligence *-Less Attack Potency *-Less Durable *-Slower *-Less Versatility *-Worse Powers/Abilities *-Weaker Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Ba-''' (Hits) Wiz: Ah! Who are you! '''Boomstick: Hey! Not in the face! (...) ???: Huh... Hello? ???: Hi, we are the new hosts! Escargoon: Yep, my name is Escargoon. Dedede: And I'm Dedede, well the other hosts are... "Fired". Wiz: Help! They locked up in the closet! Dedede: Shhh! Escargoon: Well... huh... To not make things more weird let's say which is the next Death Battle... ---- (*Cues:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Trailer Theme*) The camera shows how a black monsters rise from the ink. The camera shows how this monster tries to catch the retired worker of the Studio, this monster is Bendy. VS ???: ''I always come back.'' The camera shows a purple man trapped inside a broken animatronic suit, this is Springtrap. ---- Original Track Trivia *The connection between Sonic and Spyro are that they both are cocky, hot-headed and anthropomorphic animals of eponymous franchises, also they both have a dark form and super speed. *This is EmperorDedede's first Fanon Death Battle. *The fight is made to commemorate Sonic Forces ''and ''Spyro Reignited Trilogy. *This is the first and last time that im using the hosts of Wiz and Boomstick. **In my next Death Battles I'm going to use two host called "Escargoon" and "Dedede". ***Pretty Obvious, no? Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Activision vs sega themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:EmperorDedede Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Series Premiere Category:EmperorDedede Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed by EmperorDedede